Only Love
by kewllilneko
Summary: Kyou and Tohru find Paradise!
1. Kyou

Kyou walked into the kitchen and saw Tohru was cleaning up the dinner plates. He watched her for a while taking in her form. Her round hips and clear cut figure, the demon inside him boiled to kiss her caress every part of her body. She turned and looked at him giving him that smile she always gave seemingly just for him. He couldn't take it anymore quickly he exited and ran to his room. His member was fully erect and pounding. The demon inside him told him to make her his and only his but he couldn't just do it to her. He didn't want to hurt her.

That night Kyou sat on the roof thinking about what had happened just moments before. He had been walking to his room to go to bed when Tohru came out of the bathroom. Her sent played below his nose and he breathed deeply. Turning to look at her he saw she had seen him and was coming towards him his blood flowed to his member and it swelled. He looked down as if to check his feet to make sure his situation didn't show out. She said goodnight to him. He went to stop her and then Yuki, that Baka, came in. he smiled at her and told her to sleep tight. The demon inside him swelled till he couldn't take it anymore. He lashed out at Yuki and caused him to crash into the other wall. Shocked that he actually beat him, he ran into his room, out the window and onto the roof. And that's where he's been till he looked to his right.

To his right was Tohru's room and it was long into the night and she was fast asleep yet she left her window open to allow the warm summers night wind to come drift into her room, and for a certain cat too. Kyou landed nimbly on her floor and looked to her bed. She lay on the edge of her bed. Her knuckles just barely brushed the floor. He walked up to her and took her in. The moonlight made her skin glow and her hair look soft fanned out behind her on the pillow. He lightly touched her cheek, feeling how smooth her skin was. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered his name. He answered her and when she asked what was wrong, he said the three words he longed to tell her….

"I LOVE YOU"

She looked at him and then her face lit up with a wide grin. She laughed and put her hand to his cheek. He was kneeling down at the side of her bed and she repeated the words he told her to him. Placing his hand to her chin he guided her till their lips touched weak at first their first kiss grew till her lips parted slightly and Kyou entered her mouth exploring it and taking in her taste. He withdrew to allow them to breathe but he wasn't done. He came this far and wasn't about to stop. He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking on her warm skin. He licked the spot he kissed and traveled up her neck till he reached her mouth. Slightly licking her lips he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back onto the pillows, he kneeled above her, yet not allowing their chests to touch he kissed her, her neck, her cheeks, her lips. He took in her taste every time he kissed her he longed for more of her, more of the taste of her in his mouth.

Her hands traveled over his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and he removed it. She touched his muscles and he quivered slightly to her touch. His hands traveled down her shoulders and to her shirt. He unbuttoned it and ripped it off. He pulled back from her taste and warmth and took in her body. She had been wearing only a long shirt and as his hands traveled over her hips he took off her underwear quite fast. Soon he too was naked and panting.

His hand traveled to her breasts where he played with the nipple of each till both where small pink pikes. From where he sucked and kissed her neck he traveled down to her breasts and licked them. He heard her moan and that urged him on. He played with her breasts longer with his tongue as his hand traveled over her hips to her opening and slowly pushed two of his fingers in. He heard her moan and arch into him and he pushed back to prevent their touch. Slowly he kissed up to her mouth and took her taste in. He pulled his fingers in and out and she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled his fingers out and put his legs between hers. Pushing her legs wide he but his manhood to her opening. One of his hands went to her hip and the other tangled in her soft chestnut hair. Sitting up and releasing their lip lock he pushed himself into her. She whimpered and he reached down to comfort her, the whimpering was soon replaced by moans of pleasure. He slowly pumped in and out of her getting faster and faster.

Soon he felt his peak coming on and he slowed to wait for hers so they would have it together. He felt her arch and pumped faster, she started to cry out and he placed his lips over hers to silence both of their moans. Soon they slowed down and came back from heaven. Kyou pulled himself out of Tohru and laid down next to her gasping along with her. They both kissed and Kyou pulled himself back on top of her……….

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep 

Kyou shot up out of sleep and looked around. He was in his room, in his bed, in his room. No Tohru. NoTohru. No Tohru. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"It was all a dream, a dream, a dream. All a dream……..CRAP! NOOOOOO!"

**Mwahhhhhaahhaha! Like that little twist at the end. I'm evil EVIL! Mwahhahaha! This was just a one shot, if you want to read some of my other works…..there's "Little Secrets" and "Good and Evil"**


	2. Tohru

-1**The votes were anonymous to continue!! So here is the next chapter to Only Love which I now have to change so it doesn't say one shot!! You all are great and I'm glad you liked it!! So here we go!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fanfiction: Only Love**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter 2: Tohru**

It was morning and Tohru was downstairs making breakfast for the family. She was humming to herself merrily as she made eggs for everyone in the ways that they liked it best.

"Scrambled for Shigure, sunny-side up for Yuki, and hardboiled for Kyou!" Tohru reminded herself as she worked with the three pans.

She looked at the clock on the wall and smiled, "Kyou should be getting up soon, good thing I made his first."

She heard a thud on the rooftop, the signal that Kyou was up and dressed. She turned off the stove and went to tell Kyou that breakfast was ready. She went up the ladder and was surprised to find Kyou was fast asleep on the roof. She crawled over to him and looked at him sleeping peacefully. Then a very un-Tohru like thought entered her mind. She leaned close to his face and was very tempted to kiss him.

Then his eyes flew open and she blushed that she was caught in this position, but before she could stutter out an apology he grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. His hands went up her back to move her head back so he could kiss her better, but soon his hands ventured downward towards……

"AHHHH, NOOO!" Tohru shot up out of bed. Looking around she found she was dreaming. Her alarm was about to go off in 5 minutes so she got up.

"Oh my! Why did I dream that! Good thing I woke up in time before…." Tohru turned beet red.

She got dressed and splashed some water on her face before going downstairs to make breakfast for real this time. She had planned on making eggs but changed her mind and made pancakes instead.

She heard footsteps behind her and turning around she saw Kyou, "Good morning Kyou! Sleep well?"

She recalled her dream and turned around to the stove to hide her blushing.

"Ya," Kyou too quickly opened the fridge to occupy himself, for he too was recalling his dream last night.

Then luckily Yuki entered, "Good morning Honda-san."

"Oh, Yuki-kun! Did you sleep well?"

"Quite," Yuki smiled and Kyou glared at him, "It smells good in here, sorry I cant stay too long, though."

"What? Is something wrong?" Tohru said urgently.

"Oh, no I just have to take care of some stuff with student council this morning before class." Yuki replied taking a plate of pancakes Tohru made and hurriedly eating it.

"Good bye, see you in class." Yuki turned to Kyou, "Watch yourself with her baka."

"What!!??" Kyou yelled.

"See you in class Yuki-kun," Tohru said hoping to stop a fight before it happened.

-------------------------------------------------

**Uhoh!! Now Kyou and Tohru have to walk together by themselves!! Ahah! Im evil!! Heehee thanks to my readers:**

**Yori Hayashi **- heehee you sounded so cute in your review!!

**TatianaSaphira** - ya figured I needed to continue!! Hell ya!! You sounded like if I didn't youd kill me!! . 

**CaptainCarrotCactus** - there you go I continued and I already have the next chapter up!!

**Rayn Lake **- haha! I try to be mean! why should I be nice!! But it was good!! Everyone didn't see that ending did they!!

**Just Abigail - **hah! that's how its supposed to be!! Haha! Im evil evil!! Mahwah! That was the greatest review!!


	3. Walking Together

-1**So how do you all like it so far? Sorry the chapters are so short but that's all the time I have to type right now!! And I did already have this chapter typed but then my computer when BLAH!! And deleted it!! Stupid comp!! ya you heard me!! kicks modem gets a shock from comp -cough- okay on with the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fanfiction: Only Love**

**By: Kewlilneko**

**Chapter Three: Walking Together**

Luckily Shigure woke up so Tohru and Kyou didn't have to eat alone, that would have been awkward.

"Goodbye!! Have a good day Shigure-san!" Tohru waved.

"Don't do anything perverted Kyou!!" Shigure said smiling.

"Shut up!!" Kyou yelled back.

The two walked in silence for a while, both thinking it too awkward to say anything. Tohru in the awkwardness, and being Tohru figured she had done something since she didn't know that he had a weird dream too.

"Uh…Kyou-kun? Did I do something again?" She asked puzzled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been awfully quiet, so I thought I did something to make you upset with me?"

"Don't be stupid, you did nothing."

Tohru let out a sigh when she found she had done nothing. She was so worried about making sure Kyou wasn't mad at her that she forgot to watch where she was walking, and tripped over a tree root.

"AHHH!!!"

Kyou turned around and grabbed her arm pulling her back to her feet, he grabbed her shoulders to steady her and to keep her from hugging him.

"What it!" Kyou said irritated.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." Tohru said meekly.

"It doesn't……" but then he noticed how close they were and memories of his dream flooded his mind.

Tohru noticed to and blushed, and once again very un-Tohru like thoughts entered her mind.

"Kyou-kun? Uhh…..I….." but she couldn't get herself to finish her sentence.

Kyou looked at her and let his feelings take over his actions for once. He brought his mouth down on hers and found to his great surprise and liking that Tohru didn't push him away but kissed him back.

Once he pulled away, he looked at her with love filled eyes and said the words he had been hiding in his heart for so long, "I love you."

Tohru smiled and blushed finding herself not able to look in his eyes, he put his hand on the side of her face and turned her towards him and lightly kissed her again.

After the second kiss he turned and putting his hand out took hers and continued on their way to school. Kyou was filled his happiness and couldn't keep a smile off his face when he heard in a very shy and meek voice next to him say,

"I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AHAHAH!! Omg I love this part of the story!! Yay!! They finally confess!! They need to in the book!! Or else im going to flip out!! So I hope you all like it and im sorry to say the next chapter may take a while to get put up. I have two other stories im working on, "Little Secrets" and "Good and Evil" you all might like those too!! Thanks for all the great reviews from my wonderful readers!! I love you all!! And hey if you have a myspace you can go to mine: **

**Just leave me a message saying you're a reader and your penname and ask to be my friend!! Yay!! I look kinda retarded in my profile pic right now! Well! Love you all again!!**


	4. Yuki Sees

-1**Hey here it is the next chapter of my beautiful story that started as a one shot!! Hah! But I got so many reviews saying to continue I couldn't let you all down!! I love you all!! Kitty love!! Hah! So ya, enough of me talking time to type….what shall happen next….hmmmmm**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fanfiction: Only Love**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter 4: Yuki Sees**

Kyou and Tohru walked hand in hand the rest of the way to school. Kyou walked smiling the whole way holding her hand possessively, and Tohru blushed, yet was very happy the whole way too. Once they got to school though they let go and Kyou pushed her up against the wall and kissed her lightly.

"I don't know how long ill be able to go before I get another." Kyou whispered when they parted.

"Uhmm….well theres lunch?" Tohru said quietly.

Kyou laughed and gave her a peck before they headed out into the flow of students headed into school. Tohru found Hana and Ou-chan sitting outside waiting for her.

"I see you walked here with carrot top." Outani said.

"Yuki-kun had to get here for student council" Tohru said quickly.

Hana and Outani looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay spill it Tohru you cant hide it, something happened during your little walk here" Outani said and Hana leaned in closer.

"Uhh…" Tohru looked at her two friends and blushed, "Well….."

Tohru couldn't let herself keep things from her two best friends, so she filled them in.

"Way to go!!!" Outani said, "Got yourself a man, finally he confessed"

"I wondered who you would pick," Hana said "Im glad you are happy"

Tohru smiled as her two friends hugged her, "Oh don't tell anyone please."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with us" Outani smiled.

Just as they were walking in Kyou walked out and asked to talk to Tohru.

"Okay lover boy, don't take too long making out!!" Outani laughed.

Kyou made a face at them, then looking at Tohru asked, "Did you tell them?"

"I cant keep secrets from them. And they arent going to tell anyone. They are happy for us."

Kyou sighed in defeat.

"So you wanted me?" Tohru asked calmly.

"Why do you think I wanted to see you?" Kyou said bringing his face closer to hers.

Tohru looked at him and blushed and brought her lips to his one more time before school started.

Papers fell from the hands of someone standing at the end of the hall around the corner from Kyou and Tohru.

Yuki looked on in shock at what he saw. Yes he heard Tohru tell her friends, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it and was going to ask her later about it and tell her he loved her far more. But here was the plain proof in front of him.

Tohru and Kyou entered the classroom smiling at one another, and with that smile Yuki's eyes flashed and a demon of his own flared up inside of him.

"We'll just wait and see who she'll be smiling at like that in the end Baka Neko" Yuki whispered in a deep raspy voice as he glared around the corner at the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes I know short but hey!! New thing about to happen!! Ill be putting another lemon in here soon!! Hah! But I like to twist things as you see!!! So who knows whats going to happen!! Love you all!! Send me a review!! (okay I got really bored so I made some review awards!! Look to see if you won!!)**

**FANLIST**

emosk8tergurl

Just Abigail  
TatianaSaphira

Rayn Lake  
.Hope. Heart. Faith. Love  
Tiggs1

year of da cat fanclub  
Meanna NeKo  
Yori Hayashi  
CaptainCarrotCactus  
Karma-Virtue

bookwormbsktcase

ImaViet  
shippogirl  
Inuyashas mate his Dark Ang...(el)

hentiapriestess

Sarah1281

Sesshomaru's only mate and ...(love)

Spicy3197

evars

reibunny

**REVIEW AWARDS**

**Just Abigail - "Best Review Award"**

:P As I read the first chapter I kept thinking "WHAT A SUCKY STORY! LOVE CONFESSION IN THE FOURTH PARAGRAPH, LEMON BEGGINING IN THE NEXT, WITHOUT ANY PERSONALITY FROM EITHER OF THEM!"...

...then I got to the end.

xP I agree with the other reviewers. You are evil, but it made so much more sense for it to end that way.

It'd be great if you kept going, so...YEAH. PLEASE DO SO.

**Bookwormbsktcase - "Biggest Help Award"**

your so mean to kyo! hehe oh well. wow yeah i think you sould go on with it you know show the morning after akwardness or something... wait is it called "morning after" if one person has no idea what happened? Anyhoo that was great toodles

**Yori Hiyashi - "Cutest Review Award" (I got a little chibi image of a lil kid jumping up and down)**

CONTINUEE! ...Pwease?

okay I know that's not many but once I get some more once I get more reviews!! Love you all


End file.
